


Sparks

by HunterCas (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Dean ans Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dean and Cas Bingo (Supernatural), M/M, Sex Pollen, Some Humor, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/HunterCas
Summary: Dean and Cas get showered by sparks when they destroy an artifact. It has interesting side effects.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean ans Cas Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

The moment the holy water splashed on the small box, it disappeared in a flash and a shower of sparks. Sam avoided the shower, but both Dean and Cas were well in range. Dean swatted at the sparks, trying to put them out. Cas merely shrugged them off. In a few moments, they had faded away as if they had never been.

“Is that it?” Dean asked, having been poised for a larger explosion.

“It would appear so, Dean,” the angel replied, his voice gravelly.

The older hunter raised his hands. “Hey, I’m not complaining. It just seems too easy.”

Sam shook his head. “I’ll take easy for once.”

Dean nodded. “I’m not disagreeing. I just don’t trust it.”

Of course, he was right.h

* * *

That night, Dean lay in bed, unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, punched his pillow, and stared at the nearby wall.

The hunter was horny. He desperately needed to get off. He debated getting dressed and going to the local bar. In fact, he was about to do so when Castiel appeared by his bed.

“Dean,” the angel growled softly so as not to wake Sam, “something is wrong.”

Dean groaned. He didn’t need this. He needed to get laid. “What is it, Cas?”

“I have an erection and it won’t go away.” Cas directed his gaze towards his own crotch where there was a large tent in his trousers. “I need your help.”

The hunter was sure he had heard wrong. “You need my help?”

“Yes, Dean. Please.”

“Um, Cas…”

“I don’t trust anyone else to assist me with my problem and it’s becoming quite urgent.” The angel removed his coat and tie, allowing them to fall to the floor, then he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Dean watched, mesmerized. He'd always been attracted to the angel, but hadn’t let himself dwell on it. It didn’t seem safe. Now though, getting off with Cas seemed like the best idea ever. “What about Sam?” he asked as he removed his t-shirt and underwear.

“Sam?” Cas asked, distracted by the sight of the hunter's naked form. “Right.” He went over, placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and said, “Sleep.” He returned to Dean's side. “Sam will sleep until I wake him.”

“Good. That's good.” Dean hooked a finger in the waistband of Cas' pants and drew him close. “Get these off,” he insisted. He needed to see all of Cas. It was a burning need. He needed to touch him, caress him, taste him.

When the angel was naked, he surged forward and straddled Dean's lap. Their lips met in a frantic kiss as their hands glided over one another’s bodies.

“I don’t know what I need, Dean,” Cas said, his voice pleading. “Please. Please, do something.”

Reaching between them, the hunter grasped Cas' dick. “Like this?” he asked, giving it a long stroke.

Cas threw back his head and groaned. “Dean, that feels so good. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“That’s just the beginning.” Dean shifted, flipping them around to Cas lay on the bed with him on top. “It gets sooo much better.” He moved down the length of the angel's body, kissing him as he went. When he got to Cas' dick, he swallowed him down.

This time, the angel howled in pleasure. He thrust up, choking Dean who pulled off sputtering.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Cas said, his voice breathy. It was all new and intense. He felt like a live wire. Every little touch sent shocks of pleasure through him.

Dean went down on the angel again, this time holding Cas' hips in place. The hunter savored the taste of Cas' dick on his tongue, his precome tasting smoky and a bit bitter. Dean bobbed his head, licking and sucking, bringing the angel close to orgasm, then popping off his dick.

Cas swore, “Fuck, Dean. Don’t stop.” He felt like his heart would burst if something didn’t happen soon… something involving his dick and Dean.

“I've got you, Cas. Roll over.”

The angel rolled so he was in his hands and knees.

“Fuck, yeah. Just like that.” Dean urged Cas to spread his legs. He cupped the angel's balls and teased them, then he ran a finger along Cas' perineum up to his hole. “Lube. Gotta have lube.” The hunter lunged off the bed and rummaged through his satchel, coming up with a bottle of lube. He returned triumphantly to the bed. There, he lubed up his fingers and pressed them to Cas' hole. “Is this okay?”

“Yes! Do it already.” The angel pressed back, urging Dean to hurry.

“Yeah. Hang on, Cas.” Dean pressed a finger into the angel's hole. “God, you’re tight.” He worked him open, adding a second, then a third finger.

The angel moaned, shifting and fucking himself on Dean's fingers. “It’s not enough. I need more,” Cas panted out.

“Good. Great.” The hunter removed his fingers, then lined his dick up with Cas' entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes!”

Dean plunged into Cas' body, burying himself to the hilt. The angel quivered beneath him, so he paused, waiting for him to adjust. Once he had, the hunter began to move. He tried for a slow, steady pace, but he couldn’t hold himself back. Soon he was plunging into Cas' body with frantic force.

The sound of grunts and moans filled the air, punctuated by the occasional curse. Their sweaty bodies met in a chorus of obscene squelching sounds that filled the air.

Abruptly, Cas went stiff and his hole clenched around Dean's dick as he came, crying out the hunter's name. He shook through his orgasm, spilling his come over his own belly and the bed beneath.

“Jesus! Cas!” Dean cried out, being pulled over the edge by the hot grip of the angel's hole on his dick. He thrust his way through the orgasm, then collapsed on Cas' back, causing them to fall in a heap on the bed.

As soon as it had begun, it was over. The reality of what had just happened hit them both and they stared at one another.

“Um…” was all Dean could manage.

“It must have been a spell, Dean,” Cas said, in a matter of fact tone. “Those sparks from the box. They got on both of us.”

“Yeah, that must be it.” Dean felt awkward and… let down. He had wanted the angel for so long. Now that he'd had a taste, he wanted more, but it didn’t seem he would be getting it.

“That doesn’t mean I regret what happened,” Cas said. “In fact, I would like to have sex with you again. And often.”

Dean laughed. “I’d like that too.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
